


Bookstore Date Makeup

by fairycat



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Nice Monika, Trans Natsuki, au where Monika didn't do That Thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairycat/pseuds/fairycat
Summary: Monika helps Natsuki put on makeup before Natsuki's date.





	Bookstore Date Makeup

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to agent_daytime for beta reading!

The doorbell rang. Monika opened the door and found Natsuki trembling in front of her.

"Hey, girl! Ready to go all out on--oh no, what’s wrong?" Monika pulled Natsuki inside. "Are you cold? Is that it?"

Natsuki folded her arms and looked away. "I promised myself I would come here, but I’m so nervous! I don’t know if I can do this!"

"Oh my gosh. Okay. Sit down." Monika walked to the living room and placed a hand on the back of the couch. "Sit down, Natsuki. Take deep breaths."

Natsuki walked around to the front of the couch and sat down. She forced herself to take deep breaths, but even her breaths shuddered. Monika looked on with concern in her eyes. What would be the best way to help? Should she say something? Should she wait until Natsuki was ready to speak? Should she go get the makeup she’d bought for this? Should she stay put until Natsuki had calmed down?

Natsuki turned around and looked at Monika, her arms still folded across her body like a shield. “A-are you g-gonna get the makeup or not?” she snapped.

There was Monika’s answer. “It’s in my room! You stay right there!” Monika ran up the stairs, rushed into her room, snatched the bag of makeup off her desk, and ran back downstairs.

Natsuki had turned herself around and was kneeling. Her folded arms rested on the back of the couch. She had stopped shaking, but worry still tinged her eyes. “A-are you sure you know what you’re doing?” she stammered.

“Of course I do! I had to make myself look all ‘professional’ and ‘presentable’ for the debate team,” said Monika. “Also, I _may_ have marathoned a bunch of YouTube makeup tutorials last night.”

Natsuki groaned. “I’m gonna look like a mess!”

“You are not. That’s not gonna happen.” Monika sat down beside Natsuki. “Look, I picked lots of soft tones and bright pinks. I know you love pink.”

Natsuki looked at the glittery, pinkish eyeshadow palette Monika had opened and couldn’t help but smile. “You think I’ll look cute? I want Yuri to think I’m cute. Cute like a _girl_.”

“Oh.” Was that what Natsuki was worried about? “Yuri knows you’re a girl. And she’s called you cute before.”

“Yeah, while also calling me childish,” Natsuki grumbled. “But Dad isn’t willing to spend any money on E ‘in case I change my mind,’ which, okay, I guess makes sense money-wise, only it’s _not_ a matter of changing my mind cuz that’s not how it works!”

Oh dear. Monika wasn’t sure how to respond. What would Sayori say? She’d say something optimistic and encouraging and true, without dismissing the other girl’s concerns.

“Y-you have the blockers at least, right?” Monika asked.

“Yeah, and I look twelve,” said Natsuki.

“Maybe not _that_ young,” said Monika, smiling.

“Hardy-har-har,” Natsuki said. “Will I look closer to my age with makeup on?”

“Let’s just see.” Monika smiled and stood. “This will be easier in the bathroom.”

In a few minutes, the two girls were standing in front of the bathroom mirror, and Natsuki was trying to apply eyeshadow.

“Ow!” Natsuki dropped the brush in the sink.

“Be gentle, Natsuki,” said Monika. “That’s gonna happen a lot. Are you sure you want three colors on your eyelids?”

“They’re practically the same color anyway,” Natsuki said. “That one’s just a little more orangey, and that one’s really brownish.”

“That’s . . . not how ‘practically the same color’ works, but go off I guess,” Monika muttered.

Natsuki squinted her eyes and stuck her tongue out at Monika. The pop of pale coral pink on her left eyelid made her expression hilarious.

“Anyway!” Natsuki placed her hands on her hips. “I do want three colors on my eyelids! I thought it would be fun!”

“You keep poking yourself in the eye,” said Monika.

“I’m gonna do it!” Natsuki declared, picking up the makeup brush again. “I said I would, so I’m gonna!”

Monika chuckled. “Okay.” She sat and watched Natsuki continue to put on her eyeshadow. She advised her on blending the three colors. Then Natsuki put on eyeliner and mascara.

“Ugh, my face hurts!” Natsuki complained.

“How?” asked Monika.

Natsuki pulled away from the mirror, mascara in hand. “I don’t wanna be stereotypical and open my mouth.”

Monika laughed. “Natsuki, this is _your_ makeup. This is _your_ face! It doesn’t matter if you open your mouth or not.”

“Ugh, fine, whatev--NO!!” Natsuki stared, horrified, at her reflection. She had smeared mascara across her cheek.

“Calm down, don’t worry, we got this.” Monika grabbed a tissue, wet it beneath the faucet, and wiped the mark off Natsuki’s face. “There! All gone.”

Natsuki’s face had turned red. “Th-thanks, Monika. I can’t believe I did that.”

Monika shrugged. “It happens. Now are you actually gonna apply blush after this, or--”

“No,” Natsuki said. “The eye makeup is a lot. I mean it _looks_ like a lot, and I’m not even done with it. I’ll just make my lips pink and sparkly. That should do it, right?”

“It’s your face and your date,” Monika said.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Natsuki scowled at Monika. “Do you think I went overboard? Do you think I look weird? Is Yuri gonna think I look weird and silly?”

Monika handed over some sparkly pink lip gloss and smiled. “Yuri already knows you. Even if she doesn’t like your makeup, she’ll still like _you_.”

“ _Are you saying it looks bad?_ ”

“No, it looks cute!” Monika facepalmed. “Oh my gosh, just put on the lip gloss. And remember to blot it.”

Natsuki did. Then she leaned back from the mirror and took in the sight of her work. She didn’t speak for a solid minute.

“What do you think?” Monika asked, standing and walking over to the sink. She looked in the mirror at the explosion of pink around Natsuki’s eyes. The shorter girl pursed her glittery lips.

Eventually, Natsuki said, “I think this’ll do! Maybe Yuri will look at me as she’s walking from one bookshelf to another!”

“What, you think she’ll be too busy browsing books to--actually, you’re right, she absolutely will be engrossed in books.” Monika chuckled. “But she’ll appreciate that you’re there. Didn’t you notice how her eyes lit up when you said you’d go with her to the bookstore?”

“No, because Sayori was being embarrassing about how cute Yuri and I would be together,” Natsuki grumbled.

“Ahaha~,” Monika laughed. “I guess you should get going soon.”

Natsuki smiled nervously. “I guess I should.”

Monika walked Natsuki to the front door. As Natsuki put on her shoes, worry weighed down her face again.

“You look worried,” Monika said.

Natsuki looked at Monika. “Are you sure Yuri’s eyes lit up because of _me_? She likes books anyway. I’m not sure if it’ll matter that I’m there.”

“Hey.” Monika placed her hand on Natsuki’s shoulder. “She wants to share her passion with you. She didn’t ask me or Sayori. She likes you, Natsuki. You got this.”

“Thanks, Monika.” Natsuki smiled. “Yuri’s great. Ah! I really gotta go!”

Monika chuckled as Natsuki bolted out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Aahh!! This is the first thing I've posted on this web site!


End file.
